


Cooking Lesson

by Isabelle Hemlock (isabelle_hemlock)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Joe is being a bit of a menace, M/M, Modern AU, a cooking lesson goes awry, also, and leads to shenanigans in the kitchen, because chocolate syrup on nipples is hot, because duh -, it's Joe x Nicky, oral sex between two gay men -, this involes playing with ood, while poor Nicky was just trying to make some cookies . . .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelle_hemlock/pseuds/Isabelle%20Hemlock
Summary: Nicky is offering free cooking lessons for the holidays as a way to give back for the season, at the local community center.  Joe helps run it, and loves when Nicky volunteers there once a week.  But he hasn’t told him how much he likes him (yet).  So when the cooking lesson is over, he asks for a personal one . . . but cookie making is not what’s on Joe’s mind.A Modern JoexNicky AU :)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: The Old Guard Gift Exchange 2020





	Cooking Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Good0mens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good0mens/gifts).



> This is one of those rare one shot fics where I didn't explicitly tag it as who is the top or the bottom. I didn't know the author's preference, so I played it safe, and made it vague ;) The prompt was "nsfw, and fluffy" . . . so hopefully this works :D

Joe ran the local community center, after basically inheriting the small non profit from the previous owner two years earlier. And though it wasn’t the most glamorous job, he relished in (hopefully) making a difference. His ability to make friends easy, and charm donors, greatly helped in their yearly budget - and the center supplemented their income with renting out the main hall several times a month for parties, and business meetings.  
  
And though he had a firm rule about keeping his professional and personal life separate, his resolve was being tested ever since Nicky walked through their doors months ago, and asked about volunteering in the kitchen once a week. He mostly dished out easy premade meals, but at least once a month led a free cooking class to introduce healthier meal options that could easily be made with dry pantry goods (that were likely to be found in some of their local low income families kitchens). Unlike Joe however, who seemed to never be strangers with someone for long, Nicky seemed reserved and even shy.   
  
When Joe had invited him to the bar with some fellow volunteers after work, he politely declined, saying he wasn't _‘much of a bar person’_. But, on a Saturday a month ago, when the center closed early for someone’s wedding reception, Nicky did accept Joe’s invitation to a local coffee shop around the corner. He seemed much more comfortable in conversation when it was one on one, and Joe found himself genuinely charmed by his gentle, and humble, personality.   
  
Though he never meant to be, Joe could easily overpower a conversation with his loud, boisterous bravado - but found himself so taken with Nicky’s accent, and soft spoken words - that he got more quiet around him, in order to make sure he caught every word. Because the man seemed like the kind of person who chose his words carefully, so the ones he _did_ say, he didn’t want to miss. Joe would listen intently, though tried not to stare too directly into his ocean colored eyes. Nicky preferred to look down, and fidget with a cup, or a napkin, then keep eye contact.   
  
Four the last four Saturdays, Nicky would be quietly putting away dishware and scrubbing down the metal counters, before Joe walked in and asked him if he wanted to go for coffee. And every week, Nicky gave just the faintest trace of a smile, and quietly nodded at his offer. 

It was within the last month that he had learned more and more about his volunteer, and had decided that Nicky likely wouldn’t make the first move. Joe was certain he was interested though. He had caught him more than once looking over at him when he thought he wasn’t paying attention. And he tended to tug at the strands that just barely covered his ears, seemingly trying to hide how red they got when Joe called his name. Yes, Nicky _was_ interested, but seemingly _waiting_ \- and Joe was done flirting with him so passively. 

That night, Nicky had just finished a cooking lesson for some easy Christmas meals, and like the four weekends before - Joe walked in to find him cleaning. He had been making sure to arrive earlier and earlier each week, so he could offer to help with the clean up, and Nicky always seemed to appreciate it. But tonight, Joe ventured in a different direction.

Stepping up beside him at the counter, Joe leaned his hip against it, balancing his weight on one hand - waiting for Nicky to look up at him. When he slowly did, Joe saw the shade of pink on his ears again, and it was all the subtle encouragement he needed to move forward with his plan, “Did many people show up?”  
  
Nicky shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it, “About ten?”   
  
Joe smiled, “You keep having more and more people show up each time you give a cooking lesson, I think you’re becoming quite popular.”

That made him scrunch his nose, like an itch he couldn’t quite scratch, and when he swiped the back of his flour covered hand against it, it left behind a trail of it on his cheekbone. It was downright endearing on the man, and he didn’t even realize how adorable he was looking, “I don’t really care for popularity.”  
  
Joe saw his opening, and leaned a little closer, “What do you care about then?”   
  
Nicky immediately looked down, both his hands moving towards the now empty mixing bowl, “I - uh - “ His eyes scanned the counter, as if trying to find something else to shift the conversation to and needing some sort of visual distraction to help in the matter. He seemingly found it when his gaze settled on a batch of freshly decorated Christmas cookies, “Holiday cookies.”   
  
Thank gosh he was looking away, because Joe actually rolled his eyes at that one. Not because of his answer, but because he had thought he was being quite obvious, but now realized he’d have to be even _more_ direct, “Maybe -” He glided along the countertop, just a few inches, so close that if he reached out, he’d be able to touch him, “You could teach me how to make those sometime?”

Nicky’s knuckles looked like they were clinging to the mixing bowl so tight, they were turning white, and Joe smirked to himself - because at least he got his message across it seemed. Hopefully he would take him up on the offer. Maybe he could take him on a proper date, invite him over for drinks at his place, see where the night went. Yes, he had this whole conversation already planned out in his head. How to hopefully put the Italian at ease, and give him a chance to woo him properly.   
  
However, out of _all_ the things he had practiced in his mind as to what to say next, what Joe hadn’t counted on was Nicky’s response, “Why not now?”

He wasn’t looking at him, in fact, the blush on his ears was now spreading down the back of his neck. And Joe wondered if he realized that at this hour, the front door was locked, and the last volunteer had left twenty minutes ago. He still wanted to clear the air, and share his feelings, and make sure Nicky knew he wasn’t interested in anything casual - he actually _wanted_ to date him. But he couldn’t resist pushing forward, and confidently agreed to his offer.

Of course he was quite surprised when he realized that Nicky’s innuendo was anything but, when he started pulling out fresh mixing bowls and more supplies. Still not looking at Joe, who’s eyes grew wider at the fact that Nicky was _actually_ going to teach him how to make cookies right now . . . 

Nicky had just picked some chocolate syrup, and was squeezing some out into a measuring cup for later, when Joe decided it was now or never. As much as he would genuinely like to cook with Nicky at some point in the future, there was simply too much tension in the air between them for him not to feel the need to address it. Slowly, and making sure Nicky could see what he was doing, Joe raised his finger to the flour on his cheek - he didn’t pull away, but when his skin touched his flushed one, his hand slipped and the measuring cup tipped over. A thick gollop of it smeared onto the counter before Nicky hurriedly set the cup right side up and apologized profusely for the mess.

Joe’s eyes practically gleamed at the idea that popped into his head, and without really thinking about it, swiped his thumb over the stickiness and brought it up slowly to his mouth. Finally Nicky looked up from the counter and with wide eyes watched Joe wrap his lips around it and _moan_ at the flavor.   
  
Nicky let the smallest little gasp, downright cute, and Joe - without taking his eyes off of his - swiped at the spot again, swirling it over the pad of his thumb, “It’s good - want a taste?”

His pink cheekbones turned a whole shade darker, and Nicky looked down hurriedly. For a moment Joe feared he came on too strong, maybe even overstepped here. He never meant to overpower a situation, but he could be a bit of an intense personality. And now he worried he might have pushed too hard, been too forward -   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Joe was a little stunned at Nicky’s quiet agreement. But wanted it too badly to question it.

Slowly, trying to prove he could restrain himself and not rush forward, he raised his hand close to Nicky’s face - who even now kept his gaze down. He had never felt his warm breath on his skin before, and right now, it sent a shiver up his arm.  
  
Carefully he raised the thumb with the chocolate syrup on the pad, up to Nicky’s beautiful lips, and gently swiped it across the lower one. He planned on pulling his hand back, but Nicky instead opened his mouth, and wrapped those enticing lips around the tip of his thumb. His warm tongue curved over the digit, and Joe saw it as the only approval he needed to take his other hand and raise it to the back of Nicky’s head. His fingers curled through the brown strands, and gently tilted his head back, encouraging him to look up at him.   
  
The fact that his eyes opened slowly, but remained half hooded, _and_ that Nicky’s lips were still wrapped around the tip of Joe’s thumb, did something almost primal to him. The faintest trace of chocolate was on his upper lip, and his eyes narrowed at the sight, “I want to lick that syrup clean off your lip -” He raised his gaze to Nicky’s, “May I?”   
  
Nicky gave a meek whimper of approval, nodding his head lightly, and Joe leaned in.   
He slowly pulled his thumb back, Nicky’s lips wet and parted, while he traced his upper lip with the tip of his tongue. And _just_ as his last bit of resolve was fading away, Nicky groaned, and slammed his mouth against Joe’s before he could.

He had spent _countless_ hours imaging what a kiss from Nicky would be like.

If he would be just as shy, and reserved - if Joe would have to coax the moans out of him . . . 

Except Nicky surprised him at every turn. 

He opened his mouth wider, pressing his tongue into Joe’s, and curling it against his. And when he kissed him back just as passionately, their teeth clashed together for a moment, before they parted breathlessly. Just for a moment - both seemingly needing to see the hunger they had for one another in the other’s eyes.

When Joe gave him a lopsided grin, Nicky smirked, and grabbed him by the back of the neck - slamming him back against himself, as they resumed their frantic determination to make up for weeks of sexual tension. When Nicky’s other hand pressed against his shirt, and roamed down towards his torso, Joe moaned into his mouth, before grabbing him by the hips, and lifting him onto the counter.

A plastic bowl landed on the floor, some cutlery clattered off against the tile wall behind him, but neither cared. Nicky parted his legs, allowing Joe to center himself between them, before pressing his mouth against his again. Only when he needed more air, did Joe pull back, but even then, both his hands were on Nicky’s neck and he stared down into his flushed face, “And here I thought I was going to have to talk you into this.”  
  
Nicky licked his lips, an almost sly smile curving them to the right, before his hands roamed down to Joe’s belt, “I have dreamt of this for weeks - but hadn’t hoped for more.” 

His fingers teased along the hem of the pants, and Joe’s eyes felt heavy under the implications. He _did_ want this, but he also wanted to be clear before anything else happened, “I have been hoping for more for a long time.”   
  
Nicky tilted his head a little, glancing down again, before almost shyly looking up from under thick eye lashes, “So - not just a one time thing?”   
  
Joe dipped his face closer, the hands around his neck roaming up to his warm cheeks, “Never - I want to date you Nicky, I have for some time.”

The relief that washed over his face was contagious, and the tightness around his shoulders evaporated. Something close to a relieved chuckle was exchanged between them, before Joe spotted the chocolate syrup near Nicky’s right side . . . and he couldn’t seem to help himself, “I still would like a cooking lesson though. A personal one, with you.”  
  
Nicky followed Joe’s gaze, and smiled, “What did you have in mind exactly?”   
  
Joe pulled the bowl a little closer, dipping the tip of his index finger into it, before casually raising it between them, “A taste testing?”   
  
Nicky lolled his head towards his shoulder, playing coy, “A taste of what?”   
  
It took everything in him not to buck his hips forward into the warm space between Nicky’s groin. Joe had thought he would be almost too much for Nicky’s reserved personality, and yet here he was, just as eager as he was. Bringing his finger close to that elongated column of skin, he trailed the finger along his pulse point, feeling it beat furiously under his touch. And when Nicky closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip, Joe leaned forward - and licked the syrup off with his tongue.   
  
Nicky’s body jolted, his one hand swinging back to support himself as his head fell backwards, while the other clutched harder to Joe’s neck. He moaned near Joe’s ear, and he couldn’t himself, his hips thrusted forward, his bulge grinding against Nicky’s.

Surely he had lapped it all up, but Joe needed to hear that moan again, and so he began to retrace the trail - now gently sucking at the skin, surely leaving behind little red spots, while Nicky’s back arched and pressed against him, “Joe - _mm_ .”   
  
When he pulled back again, Nicky looked flushed and willing already, and he could barely contain himself. A desperation already bringing an edge to his voice, “May I taste more of you?”   
  
Nicky gulped, the red spots from Joe’s kisses shifting a little when he did. He seemed equally undone, and could barely keep his eyes open, “Please do -” His voice sounded strained, and his arm behind him looked a little shaky.   
  
Joe glided his arm around Nicky’s waist, raising him up a little, and they were now closer to eye level with one another. He gave him an almost chaste kiss for what they had already been doing, before quietly asking him to unbutton his shirt. Nicky swallowed hard, but did it, while Joe dipped his finger into the mixing bowl again. By the time he raised his hand back between them, Nicky had just parted the now open shirt, displaying a smooth chest and hardened pink nibbles that were already peaked into tight buds. He was _gorgeous_ and it paused Joe for a moment, as the syrup began to glide down his digit, “You’re more beautiful than I had imagined.”   
  
Nicky looked embarrassed, suddenly more shy again, and though Joe would hope his compliments would be received more confidently eventually - right now, he’d focus on bringing them both some pleasure. He traced his left nipple first, a slight shudder to Nicky’s torso encouraging him along, before he gave him one last glance as he moved his mouth closer. When Nicky gave him the slighted little nod, Joe closed his eyes, and pressed his tongue against the erect nipple, before enclosing his mouth around it.   
  
Nicky’s hands immediately went to his curls, tugging at the strands as he jerked his pelvis against Joe’s firm grip on his hips. He moaned loudly and Joe couldn’t help but smirk, glad to know that even if Nicky tended to be reserved around others, he would never have to worry if he was enjoying himself in bed.

He lapped at the bud, flicking his tongue in a circular pattern, before giving it a weak tug between his teeth. Not hard, but enough to make Nicky’s fingers dig into his scalp, and moan his name - which sounded _oh_ so pretty with that accent of his . . . When he released it with a pop, it looked darker, and swollen. His chest was having, his breath already coming out in staggered gulps of air, and he had barely started. Either Nicky was just naturally sensitive, or Joe was going too hard - he raised his eyes slowly to his, hoping to find some affirmations that he hadn’t been too rough with him. 

Instead, as soon as their eyes met, Nicky closed his mouth - swallowing hard, before inhaling a deep breath in his nose. Seemingly having gathered himself better, he tugged at Joe’s curls, pulling him closer and smiled, “I have - I have another one for you to taste.”

This time it was Joe’s hips that jerked forward, his bulge desperately seeking the real prize between his legs, but he did love the idea of Nicky knowing how to ask for what he wanted. It made him less hesitant to move forward, less self conscious that he was being overbearing. He had just the slightest bit of chocolate syrup left on his finger, and without taking his eyes off Nicky’s, swiped it over the other bud.

Nicky bit his lower lip in anticipation, and Joe gave him a sly grin, before leaning in to give it the same treatment to the now over sensitized left one.   
  
This time though, after lapping and swirling his tongue around it, he _sucked_ on it - and felt Nicky’s fingernails scratch against his head. Not too hard, but enough that Joe almost pulled away worried, until Nicky flung his head back and _begged_ for more - _no_ , Joe would never have to worry if he was being too much for him.   
  
He raised his hand to the other one, rolling it between his index finger and thumb, and Nicky gave a little hiss between his teeth, before dipping his face close to Joe’s ear - and taking the earlobe in his mouth. It made Joe moan against Nicky’s nipple, and he released it, if only so Nicky could hear how much he was enjoying this, too. He wrapped his arms around him, their bodies chest to chest and as Nicky trailed his tongue past his ear, along the sensitive spot of his neck, Joe groaned and clung to him harder, “Nicky -”   
  
His voice sounded husky, but he didn’t care - let Nicky know just how much he wanted him, just how _equally_ undone he was already. Standing up a little straighter, Nicky had to dip his head back to look up into his eyes, and the sight of his slack jaw, and flushed cheeks, gave Joe a sense of pride. He had done this to him, and he _desperately_ craved more, “ - May I taste lower?” 

Nicky’s heavy eyelids raised a little, his eyes gleaming, and he managed to muster a quick nod which was all the incentive Joe needed before he slunk down to his knees. He was already tugging at the button, pulling down the zipper, while Nicky leaned back on his hands and wiggled his hips, “You - you don’t want the flavoring for that one?”  
  
Joe paused, shaking his head with a smile, before raising his hand to brush against the wet spot of his briefs where his cockhead had already started to leak. It made Nicky shudder, and close his eyes, his head rolling to the side against his broad shoulder. Joe licked his lips, “No this - _this_ I want to taste pure.”   
  
Taking the hem of the underwear between his fingers, Joe carefully pulled down the fabric, revealing Nicky’s hard, straining, fully erect dick. The tip was pink, and seeping little beads of precum at the slit, which made Joe’s mouth feel dry. Like he needed a long, tall, drink of this man to satiate a base need. 

Everything about Nicky was beautiful to Joe. 

His thin waist, his broad shoulders, his thick thighs, that round ass - but seeing his dick twitching under Joe’s stare - was something entirely different. Both beautiful, and tantalizing, _beckoning_ him closer . . .

“Joe, _please_ .”   
  
He lifted his eyes to Nicky, who tilted his pelvis just so, that his dick was now much closer to his mouth. He moved his right hand towards it, but didn’t take it just yet, his own gaze softening for just a moment, “I almost want to tease you - take my sweet time here -” Nicky immediately whimpered in protest, his cock so close that all Joe had to do was open his mouth, “But, I am so desperate to have you Nicky, I don’t think I can go slow with this. Not this time.”   
  
Nicky let out a relieved sigh, but Joe needed to say one more thing . . . “Promise me this won’t be the only time I get to do this - that next time, I can really explore you slowly.” There was so much hope in that statement, so much meaning between the words.   
  
Nicky reached his hand out, and swiped his fingers through his curls, before trailing them down to his cheek, “I promise.”   
  
Joe closed his eyes for just a moment, relishing in the affirmation, before he resumed his intention with earnest. He immediately wrapped his fingers around the base, and moved forward, refusing to tease, or draw it out. Parting his lips, he stretched his mouth around the tip, and eagerly curved his tongue against the precum leaking out.   
  
If Nicky’s moans were anything to go by, it wouldn’t take long - and between his sensitivity, and Joe’s efforts - he was certain he could draw out his orgasm in no time.   
  
He sucked on the cockhead for a moment, before gliding his dick further into his warm mouth, relishing in both the taste and the weight of it against his tongue. He did try to give the underside as much attention as possible, but Nicky was sizable and he had more luck hollowing out his cheeks to pull the orgasm out of him. With enough saliva coating half the length, he pulled back, just enough for his hand to start pumping the lower area.   
  
Nicky was a stuttering mess above him, his moans coming out in mewling almost silent cries, gasping and rocking his hips to push his cock further into Joe’s mouth. Only a solid grip on his hip from Joe’s free hand kept him from undulating incoherently. No, Nicky needed Joe’s patient, assured, guidance here. A steady rhythm that would send him over the edge in no time.   
  
And when he felt his dick starting to swell, when it twitched close to the back of his throat, Joe only went harder - urging him to cum, because he wanted to taste this, too. _Desperately._

From his angle he couldn’t see it, but he _felt_ Nicky’s orgasm against his body. His thighs trembled a little under his hand, and his hips stilled, before a punched out moan echoed into a silent cry around them - and of course best of all, his warm cum spilled into his mouth.   
  
Joe slowed down the jerky movements of his hand, but didn’t stop entirely, working his cock through the orgasm. Encouraging every last drop out of it and down his throat.   
  
Only when Nicky’s hips stopped moving, and his fingers tugged at his hair, did Joe slowly release his hold on it - trailing his tongue along the underside, and giving his cockhead one last suck, which made Nicky tense for a moment at the over sensitivity of it. But when Joe released it, and looked up at him, all he saw was wonder and contentment in Nicky’s eyes. 

And Joe felt pride at having given him that look.  
  
Nicky hadn’t even caught his breath yet, but Joe was desperate to kiss him, and easily moved back to his feet before pulling him close. He hadn’t planned on a deep kiss anyway, but Nicky could _barely_ muster lazily tracing his own tongue against Joe’s bottom lip as he sighed happily, “Thank you.”   
  
Joe chuckled, because it sounded so innocent - like he had brought him a cup of coffee, not just sucked his cock down his throat - and he leaned close, kissing the tip of his nose, before resting his forehead against Nicky’s, “As if I shouldn’t be thanking _you_ for letting me do that.”   
  
He could feel Nicky shifting underneath him, raising his arms to wrap around his neck. It was sweet, and intimate, in such a different way than what had happened just minutes before. And Joe’s eyes closed as he relished the feeling of them breathing calmly in the same small space between them, “I really did mean to ask you out on a date first - court you properly.”   
  
But Nicky only shook his head, pulling back a little and moving his hand to cup Joe’s cheek, “I do not regret it if that’s what you’re thinking.” He searched Joe’s eyes for a moment, maybe he could even feel how fast his heart was going. Nicky bit his lower lip, as if he was suddenly a little more nervous, then quietly asked, “Dinner at my place?”   
  
Joe’s eyes widened a little, “Yeah?”   
  
Nicky grinned, moving his mouth close to Joe’s neck, “Yes -” Before trailing light kisses on his skin, “- because I’d like to nibble on you, too.”   
  
Joe couldn't wait to see what kind of cooking lesson they could try in Nicky's kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone! And thank you to theoldguardevents tumblr for hosting and coordinating this :)  
> Hope y'all enjoy the fic! <3


End file.
